


Endings and Beginnings

by myscribblings



Series: Vaylin Related One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: One part re-write of the end Chapter 8 of KOTET, End Times. Because nothing ever ends.Art inspiration





	Endings and Beginnings

He looked at his sister, at bay, startled by what he assumed was an appearance by Father, though he could not see it. He was afraid, but he knew what he had to do. He would not allow this to happen without at least trying. He stepped forward.

“Arcann? What are you doing?” It was the Outlander’s voice. Arcann did not heed it.

“Son, she will kill you. She is an animal, there is nothing left in her but hate.” He could see Father this time, but ignored him. He always lied.

“Not another step, Brother. If you think ‘family’ will stop me from burning you down, you are mistaken.” He continued forward. Only one voice would stop him from this course, and it was silent “I said stop! I will kill the Outlander’s little friend if you don’t stop!”

“No, Sister. If you must kill anyone, you must kill me first. I will not stop unless you do.”

She grinned at him, viciously. “You actually think I won’t. Your stupidity is boundless.”

“You haven’t.” He took another step forward.

His father appeared before him. “No, Son, I will not allow this.”

Arcann ignored that, and simply stepped through the force entity. He was not worth acknowledging.

The one voice that could stop him now spoke, quietly. He should not have been able to hear it, but he did, somehow. “Thank you, Son.”

The Knights at his sister’s side did nothing. She had given no orders. This was a conflict between the members of the family they served.

In a rage, his sister shouted, “I said stop!” She lifted one of the canisters on the platform and threw it at him. He knocked it aside with his mechanical arm. A second time. A third.

She screamed at him, that destructive Force scream she sometimes used when frustrated or enraged. It slowed him, almost knocked him from his feet, but he pushed through it and continued forward.

He was only a few steps away. Lightning began to crackle around her hands. She scowled at his persistence. “Very well, Brother. I gave you every chance. You refused to save yourself.”

Two steps. “No, Sister. I refused to give up on you.”

She hesitated. One step. He could feel the electricity radiating from her, but she still did not strike.

He took her by the wrist. The lightning dissipated. She looked up into his eyes, and finally broke.

She buried her face in his chest, and his arms encircled her. She was weeping, uncontrollably.

They sank to their knees together, him supporting her. Eventually, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He held his sister away from himself, smiled. She actually smiled a little in return, but she allowed him to stand and and step back.

Their mother then knelt, for the first time in years, with her daughter. She brushed her hair back. Finally, they leaned in close and embraced. “I’m sorry, Mother, I hated you so much. For so long.” Then, his sister’s voice hardened. “It was never you. It was him.”

Mother’s voice was also harsh, “We will be dealing with him soon.” Her voice softened, then. “For now, let us just be together for a moment.”

Arcann joined them and they simply sat, quietly, with hope for the first time in so long. With the Commander, Vette, and the Knights looking on, perhaps confused, perhaps glad for this estranged family. Perhaps their relationship could finally be whole.

Finally, with silent agreement, they stood and turned to the Commander, side by side. Arcann spoke for them all with quiet determination. “Now, Commander, it is time for Father’s existence to come to an end.”


End file.
